


Son of the Moon

by Quill18



Series: Black Phoenix [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Arranged Marriage, Cissexism, Dysfunctional Family, FTM Sirius Black, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black, Transphobia, fetus sirius black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Orion and Walburga argue over the gender of their upcoming child. Walburga also doesn't take it well when she finds out that the Black Family regularly produces lunar children - those born of one gender that need to grow into another.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black
Series: Black Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Son of the Moon

" **Her** name will be **Adhara**." 

Walburga scowled at her husband, Orion. She leaned back on the pillows of her four-poster bed like a queen. 

Orion closed his eyes, pinched his nose, exhaled, and glared again at his stubborn wife. 

" **His** name will be **Sirius,** the astrologer said the babe will be a **son** , not a daughter, a moon-child." 

To his dismay, the lunar blessing had been bestowed on his first-born. It had skipped their generation of the family. 

Walburga blinked at Orion, disbelief bloomed in her face. She definitely felt as big as the moon right now. 

"A. Moon. Child." She replied, flatly, annoyance crept up into her voice. 

Orion really, really wanted to hex Father Arcturus for not warning Walburga of their clan's...blood gifts. 

"Yes, my dear wife. A moon-child. A little one that will change form. From daughter to son, son to daughter. And to sometimes to someone in betwixt. "

"Something that shameful will never emerge from my loins!"

Curse Father Arcturus for this cursed union, Orion thought. 

If it wasn't for this arranged marriage and it being unseemly to attack one's wife, Orion would've strangled her. Instead he breathed in, and exhaled out his anger like an angry dragon, and settled his icy gaze on her.

"All of Cygnus' daughters were born sons. It's a family trait Walburga, whether you like it or not." Orion said with clenched teeth, his jaw tight.

His own magical aura flared out, pinned down Walburga's own strong will and he felt her magic lash out against his, constrained against his hold.

Walburga stared him down, back ramrod straight against the headboard of the bed. "And why, perchance , have I never heard of this so-called family gift? "

Her own manicured nails, sharpened and laced with polish mixed with basilisk venom, stroked at her belly.

"...It's a private affair, wife. A family matter."

She sneered. "And I'm not family? Your wife? I should have known that your line was tainted with this cursed blood. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I had."

Orion sneered back, "You would have done what you were told by the head of your family."

"He would never have agreed to this union if he had known about these Moon Children!"

Orion felt his patience thin and he snapped at her. 

"Father Arcturus only arranged for us to wed because your Harridan temper chased off your other suitors! I never wanted to marry but family duty called for it! He never told you about our first-born being lunar-blessed lest you aborted it before the quickening! He, himself, is a son of the moon and refuses to see the rest of the family's lunar children disposed off and blasted off the tree!" 

"I would never terminate a child of pure blood!" Walburga yelled, her voice rising along with Orion's. She kept shrieking to Orion's ire. 

"AND HE SHOULD'VE STUCK TO HIS FAMILIAL DUTY AND BIRTHED CHILDREN INSTEAD OF SIRING THEM! OF ALL THE WAYS TO BECOME HEAD OF THE FAMILY?? AS FOR CYGNUS? THREE SONS. THREE SONS GONE TO WASTE! THREE SONS THAT COULD'VE PASSED DOWN TH-" 

"Silencio!" Orion slammed the tip of his basilisk-headed cane on the stone floor.

"Enough, wife." He spat out her martial title. "Arcturus has shown me the family records, lunar children raised wrongly die by their own hand, an ignoble fate! This! This is WHY HE NEVER TOLD YOU. YOU'VE WOULD STARTED WAILING AT HIM AND HE WOULD'VE DONE WORSE THEN SILENCED YOU! 

Orion snapped his fingers, the door opened wandlessly as he stomped out and Orion slammed the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious on how Sirius grows up in this environment, check out Lord of Dysphoria which is also part of Black Phoenix.


End file.
